


[Art] Graviditas

by Nonexistenz



Series: Rebirth [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Part of the Hannibal Big Bang 2016]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Hannibal Big Bang 2016, over at tumblr at [nbchannibalbigbang.](http://nbchannibalbigbang.tumblr.com)
> 
> Why yes, I'm totally unoriginal in naming things again, "graviditas" is latin for "pregnancy". Yay me for being not creative at all. Ugh. 
> 
> Anyway, I totally enjoyed working with the lovely author, the idea is so great, seriously everyone should go read the story, it's awesome! Please check it out!
> 
> That said, we were both not completely finished with this, so we decided to post together in the long run, so if you wanna see more Omega!Hannibal or Pregnant!Hannibal there will definitively be more! The art is either directly inspired by the story or generally accompanying it.

[](http://imgur.com/vRgPviA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/150844341582)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imgur.com/cXPXLqL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/150844341582)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!


End file.
